


Edelgard and Byleth join the mile high club

by humanlouboutin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex, Some rough sex too, Strap-Ons, sex on a plane, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanlouboutin/pseuds/humanlouboutin
Summary: “So, does taking my cock at 38,000 feet up in the air feel any different?” Byleth asked, watching as Edelgard’s stared back at her with half-lidded eyes for a moment before letting out a laugh.“Byleth! I swear, your strap’s not going to get any bigger the higher we go!"
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 80





	Edelgard and Byleth join the mile high club

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another porn without plot fic but this time it's in an airplane, please enjoy!

Edelgard wasn’t one for fancy things, despite being the sole heir to the Adrestia Corporate Group; a group of companies owned by her family. So, when her uncle gifted her a private jet a few months after her 22nd birthday with a note telling saying that it would be of great use when she took on the title of CEO of in the future, Edelgard could only groan in annoyance as she dreaded the day she’d graduate from college and begin work at Adrestia Corp. However, since the holidays were right around the corner at this point in time, both Edelgard and Byleth had made plans to return to their home city to visit their families, mostly because Byleth missed her dad, and Edelgard’s dad was in poor health which prompted the young woman to spend as much time as she could with him. 

So Edelgard thought that perhaps she and Byleth would be able to put her private jet to good use, where they’d be able to save on air ticket costs and escape the hassle of dealing with airports. Byleth had also picked up on Edelgard’s general frustration whenever she mentioned the jet, and tried to cheer her girlfriend up by giving her a few ideas about what they could do on it, some of which were actually pretty fun, Edelgard had thought.

~~~ 

The wind from the jet’s engines whipped Byleth’s hair around her head as she strode across the tarmac, following behind Edelgard’s lead as her girlfriend called out a greeting to the pilot before they both made their way onto the airstair. 

“Wow, I’ve always thought that the insides of planes were only filled with endless rows of seats.” Byleth said with amazement, as she entered the jet after her girlfriend. 

“It’ll just be us flying today, and this plane isn’t meant for commercial flights so there’s probably no need for a dozen seats.” Edelgard replied and placed their bags by the couch before sitting down in her seat. “Just enough room for the two of us and it’ll all be good.”

“I mean, there’s more than enough room for the two of us.” Byleth continued as she looked around the interior of the jet. “You’ve got that couch, and those chairs near the counter, and even a bed too.” 

“Yeah, my uncle’s really loaded.” Edelgard replied with a shrug before pulling Byleth into one of the chairs that had seatbelts attached to it. “But first, we have to buckle in while the plane takes off, and then we can go exploring later.” She reassured her curious girlfriend.

A few minutes later when they were soaring through the clouds, Edelgard unbuckled her seatbelt and looked around the cabin before turning to Byleth, “I’ve never been in a jet this fancy either. By, let’s go have a look around shall we?” she asked, reaching out to place a hand on Byleth’s shoulder before gently squeezing it. “And I did not forget about you had suggested we could do. But I too, would like to have a look around first.” She said with a blush dusting across her face. 

“I was hoping you wouldn’t have forgotten. But I’d have reminded you if you did.” Byleth replied with a mischievous smirk, cupping Edelgard’s face in one of her hands and giving her a quick kiss on the lips, before removing her seatbelt and taking Edelgard’s hand in hers as they wandered around the cabin, tapping on the various touchscreens in the walls and checking out all of the fancy furniture before stopping in front of the very comfortable looking bed. Falling backwards onto it, Byleth pulled Edelgard down onto the mattress with her as the smaller woman landed on her girlfriend and squealed with laugher, before snuggling up to Byleth as they lay together, listening to the distant hum of the plane’s engines. 

“Honestly, if I had been alone in this plane by myself, it would have just served as a reminder of what awaits me after graduation. Ever since my dad got sick, my uncle has begun running the company and has been using it as a cover for his shady business deals that involve things you’d only find in places like the dark web, and I want no part in that.” Edelgard huffed in annoyance, “I plan to restore Adrestia Corporate Group to what it was before all this happened, but that might take a while.” She sighed. “By, I’m just so glad that you’re here with me. At least when I’m with you, you help me forget about all these thoughts that plague me constantly. I get to just be Edelgard with you.”

“Oh El,” Byleth sighed as she planted a kiss on Edelgard’s forehead. “I’ll be here for you, regardless of what happens. We’ll walk together as a pair, always.” she continued, stroking her girlfriend’s soft hair before she pulled her into another kiss, this time longer, deeper and more drawn out that the one they’d last shared. After pulling away to catch her breath, Edelgard pressed her lips back onto Byleth’s as she wrapped her arms around Byleth’s shoulders and ran her hands along her muscular back. “Let’s do everything you suggested we should do. After all, I’ve never had sex in any place besides our bed at our apartment and I’d like to try something different.”

“Ask and you shall receive.” Byleth replied with a wink before flipping Edelgard onto the bed beneath her. Running her hands beneath the thick sweater Edelgard wore, Byleth teased at the waistband of her leggings before helping Edelgard remove her sweater and bra.

“By, instead of you taking the lead like you usually do. I’d like to try something else.” Edelgard begun saying as she slid off the mattress and beckoned for Byleth to sit before her. Kneeling between Byleth’s legs, Edelgard looked up at her girlfriend as her hands begun undoing the buttons of Byleth’s pants before she unzipped them and slid them past her girlfriend’s knees and off her feet. Lowering her mouth onto Byleth’s mound, Edelgard gently kissed it before running her tongue over her Byleth’s slit before bringing it up to her clit, where she flicked her tongue over the nub covered in underwear that was steadily becoming soaked with Byleth’s fluids. 

“Fuck, El.” Byleth softly moaned as she buried her hands in Edelgard’s hair, giving her something to hold onto as Edelgard pressed her tongue onto Byleth’s clit once more, prompting her to grind against her girlfriend’s mouth. Edelgard wasn’t even touching her directly, just through the thin fabric of her underwear and yet she was already losing it. “Fuck, just touch me already.” She moaned, and upon seeing how riled up Byleth had gotten, Edelgard, hooked her fingers around the waistband of Byleth’s underwear and slowly dragged them down, leaving Byleth exposed to the cold air before placing her lips back onto her girlfriend’s skin again and wrapping them around the little nub that was now sticking out of Byleth’s folds. 

Byleth moaned again, this time louder as Edelgard begun sucking on her clit, and occasionally flicking her tongue against it as two of her fingers eventually made her way to Byleth’s entrance and teased at them. Burying her hands in Edelgard’s hair once more, she wrapped her legs around her girlfriend and shoved her head towards her with her hands in the hopes of getting more stimulation. Her wish was granted when Edelgard’s fingers slowly entered her, filling her up and sending dizzying sensations rocketing through her body as Edelgard’s mouth and tongue did not let up on her clit. The sensation of being fingered and having her clit sucked at the same time was just so much for Byleth, as she heard her own moans grow louder as she got wetter and felt herself starting to approach her climax. With every touch of Edelgard’s lips and tongue, and every thrust of her fingers, Byleth’s shaking thighs begun wrapping tighter around Edelgard’s head before she could hold back her orgasm no more and came on Edelgard’s mouth and around her fingers. 

Hearing Byleth’s moans turn into a cry above her, Edelgard continued gently sucking on Byleth’s clit as she rode out her orgasm, before slowly withdrawing her fingers and running her tongue along Byleth’s slit and gathering the fluids dripping out of Byleth’s cunt. 

Collapsing onto the bed in an effort to catch her breath, Byleth lay panting as Edelgard cleaned her up with her tongue before sucking her fingers clean as Byleth watched her climb back into bed with her, but not before catching sight of the wet spot that was evidently on the crotch of Edelgard’s leggings.

“Take off your clothes while I get the strap.” Byleth said to her girlfriend, sitting up to remove her hoodie after catching her breath, before walking over to her backpack by the couch. After retrieving the strap and getting the harness snugly onto her, Byleth turned around and caught sight of her completely nude girlfriend, with her cheeks red and eyes looking hungrily at the strap as Byleth approached the bed and sat back on it.

“Come here.” Byleth beckoned Edelgard over before her girlfriend crawled into her lap and begun straddling her as she slowly lowered herself onto the strap. Gripping onto her thighs, Byleth watched as Edelgard moved up and down on the strap, picking up her pace as she got herself off on it with her arms wrapped tight around Byleth’s neck and the noises coming from her mouth grew louder and more incoherent. After a few minutes, Byleth began thrusting the strap up into Edelgard, meeting her in the middle as she ran one of her hands over the peak of Edelgard’s breast and took her nipple between her fingers before placing her mouth onto it. There, she held the taut nipple between her lips and begun teasing it with her tongue while listening to Edelgard slowly lose her mind above her.

“Haah Byleth, please go deeper in me.” Edelgard pleaded, “I need it, please.” 

Upon hearing that, Byleth tried to shift them both into a better position before she caught sight of the waist-height counter by the bed.

“Hey El, I’ve got an idea, but you have to hold on tight to me.” Byleth started as Edelgard looked at her with unfocused eyes before nodding and wrapping her arms around Byleth’s neck with her legs around her torso. Placing her hands beneath Edelgard’s ass, Byleth carefully stood up while lifting her girlfriend before walking over to the nearby counter where she placed Edelgard down. Lifting Edelgard’s legs up and over her elbows so they’d be out of the way, Byleth pulled the strap till it was nearly out of Edelgard before thrusting it all the way in, making Edelgard cry out as she dug her fingers into Byleth’s back and wrapped her legs around her girlfriend in an attempt to hold her closer.

“So, does taking my cock at 38,000 feet up in the air feel any different?” Byleth asked, watching as Edelgard’s stared back at her with half-lidded eyes for a moment before letting out a laugh. “Byleth! I swear, your strap’s not going to get any bigger the higher we go. The only thing I want right now is to have it deep inside me. Haah-you always know how to fuck me the right way.” She panted, her sentence cut off as her words turned into incoherent noises once more when Byleth leaned Edelgard against the wall behind the counter and begun pounding hard into her, picking up the pace as Edelgard’s moans turned into loud cries and she raked her thankfully very trimmed fingernails across Byleth’s back, making Byleth hiss a little at the sudden stinging sensation.

“You know, you always appear so proper and put together in public.” Byleth whispered into Edelgard’s ear. “But when you’re alone with me fucking you so hard that you can barely think, it’s like you’ve become a whole other person. I wonder what people would say if they knew how much of a slut you were for my cock.” She teased before placing two of her fingers on Edelgard’s clit and rubbing them hard against the nub. “Watching you fall apart with my cock in you is a beautiful sight.” Byleth tenderly whispered, cupping Edelgard’s face in her other hand as they looked into one another’s eyes. “So El, will you cum for me?”

Edelgard tried to hold on for just one moment more, to relish in the moment and the sensations taking over her entire being before she could hold herself back no more. Digging her heels into Byleth’s back, she grits her teeth for a moment before Byleth’s final thrust broke her control and she arches her spine, thighs shaking uncontrollably as her vision went blurry and the only thing she could hear was the sound of her own cries. Before her, Byleth watched as Edelgard’s eyes rolled back in her head as her body tensed up before relaxing and going slack as Edelgard lay back against the wall, trying to catch her breath with a sheen of sweat glistening on her skin. 

“How are you feeling, my love?” Byleth asked, withdrawing the strap from Edelgard and allowing her girlfriend to take a break for a bit after being absolutely fucked out.

“I’ve never felt better.” Edelgard replied with a slightly dazed smile, leaning into Byleth as she wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into an embrace. 

“Do you want to go back to bed? We could cuddle and spend the rest of our flight napping.” Byleth suggested, before Edelgard gingerly slid herself off the counter and took her hand. Walking slowly over to the couch on wobbly legs, Edelgard pulled Byleth onto it before clambering onto the couch herself.

“I'm not really tired, but we’ve got a few hours before the plane lands, and I’d like to get more miles out of you and your cock. Maybe then, I’d qualify for the Byleth mile high club frequent flyer program.” She said with a laugh, “now let’s clean this up, shall we?” she continued before lowering her mouth to the base of Byleth’s strap, letting Byleth watch as Edelgard dragged her tongue over the strap to clean the fluids off it.


End file.
